


It's A Dream, Really

by QueerSherlockian (Anglophile_Fiend)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, John has a ladycock, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Translock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/pseuds/QueerSherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a dream I had, and someone suggested I write it up- so I did.<br/>It's an AU where everything's the same, except John is a trans woman. She's not interested in surgery (aka my good friend always talks about her ladycock so it was in my brain), but has been on hormone therapy for years. She’s Sherlock’s girlfriend of six months, but last month was given a gift she STILL hasn’t used! </p><p>It's just smut smutty smut!!!!! Not that there’s anything wrong with that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Dream, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my perfect Beta http://epicene-ster.tumblr.com/

_I can do this_. Sherlock affirmed to his reflection over the tiny sink as a sense of uselessness washed over him. He gripped the porcelain edges, let his shoulders sag, and gazed into his reflection.  _Who am I kidding? I can’t do this. I don’t understand humans at all_.  _Not in the way John does_. He ran a hand across his face and wondered at the ease with which John could make friends in a variety of situations.

Sherlock always marveled (secretly of course) at her during crime scenes, the way she handled all the officers, especially Lestrade. Even after working together for years, Sherlock was very often impressed with John’s innate ability to read people. Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to be as bold and daring as her when it came to this particular subject. Sherlock gave a sharp sigh, he had avoided it long enough.  _I’m doing this now._

 

Sherlock marched out of the bathroom, gait brimming with determination.   
“John! John, we need to talk.” Sherlock proclaimed as he strode into the living room.

John looked up from her newspaper with mild interest and a quick, “Hmm.” Acknowledging Sherlock’s agitated state, she folded the paper, but kept her pajamaed legs crossed. “Go ahead, what do we need to talk about?”

 

“The fact that you have not yet worn the lingerie I bought for you. Even though I went to ALL the approved stores, AND gave them to you on the assigned date, why the fourteenth day of the second month- I still don’t quite understand, but never mind that- it’s been eight days, four hours and seventeen minutes since I gifted it to you- so why do you refuse to wear the outfit? It tumbled out of Sherlock’s mouth in a breathy huff, and his cheeks flushed with nervous excitement.

 

“Is that what the moody behavior’s been about this week? I’ve been trying to figure out what had gotten into you, but now it makes sense. As far as the lingerie goes, I forgot about the damn stuff Sherlock, and well, no matter- I’d love to wear it. Why don’t I go put it on now? Hmmm? We don’t have anything till this evening’s dinner with Molly, and her latest bloke...” She trailed off forgetting his name, but not the fact that he looked like a thinner version of her boyfriend.

 

Sherlock dropped onto his leather chair, and folded his hands in his lap. “I would like that very much.” John nodded in reply, and with a flip of blonde chin-length hair, she left the paper, her still steaming tea, and disappeared into the bedroom.

 

Sherlock draped his blazer along the chair-back, unbuttoned his shirt, and added it to the pile. He toed off his shoes, and socks, and tucked them out of the way. He closed his eyes, crossed his ankles, and let himself sink into the cool fabric of his chair. He was the picture of relaxation as he retreated into his mind palace. Sherlock pulled up the memory of the horrible ordeal he’d endured when buying John’s ‘special present’. The salespeople were idiots, the fabrics were atrocious, and after four stores he’d given up. He’d ended up online, having these particular items shipped from a discreet shop in Burano, Italy.

 

He could hear John shuffling around in their bedroom, but her movements were erratic and for once he couldn’t deduce what was taking her so long. This made Sherlock uncomfortable, and while he knew it had only been a few minutes- to his stiffening cock, it felt like hours.

 

‘What is she doing in there?” Just when he about to leap out of his seat, his girlfriend of six-months sashayed into sight, and all the breath was stolen from Sherlock’s body. He’d never seen anything so sexy in the entirety of his life. “Oh… uh... John wow. Uh....” he failed in an effort to form cognizant words. 

 

“Do you like it?” She asked, legs pressed together, hips cocked, as she swiveled side to side coquettishly. She was draped from chest to toes in a lavender-lace bodysuit, with a stiff corset, and a pair of matching lavender, peep-toe stilettos. The lingerie stretched taut over John’s fit body, hugging every curve of hers. Sherlock couldn’t make out any of her delectable parts, and the urge to tear the fabric with his teeth was pounding through his veins.

 

Sherlock inhaled sharply and gripped the thin metal armrests of his chair, in shock.  He froze for a moment, running through the panoply of things he’d like to do with his amazing, and sexy as hell, partner. John continued to move sinuously into the living room, until she stood right in front of Sherlock.

John stood with one hip popped and rested her hand on it, “Well... what do you think?”

Sherlock’s face was as petrified as the rest of his unmoving body.

 

“Sherlock? Oh no, I look ridiculous, don’t I? I knew it! This is why I don't wear this shit!” John moved to leave, but before she could- her wrist was in a vice-like grip.

“John. No. It’s not that. You look…stunning. In fact, I have never been this  _turned on_  before. I...I just don’t even know where to begin. I’m...well, frankly- I’m overwhelmed.”

John twisted back with a beautiful smile spread across her lightly tanned face. Her golden hair caught the last rays of the afternoon sun, making her look angelic. “In that case. Why don’t I take care of things, just this once, and you enjoy yourself like a good boy, hmmm?”

 

Sherlock let go of her wrist immediately, and replied quickly, “Yes, John- please.”

John’s smile morphed into something wicked, and Sherlock’s cock twitched in his trousers. His dick was rock-hard the moment his stunning girlfriend had stepped into the room, but he worried that at this rate he’d finish before even being touched. Sherlock, took a deep breath, leaned back into his chair, and asked.

“What shall we do first?” and willed his erection to calm itself.

“Uh, uh, uh, I’m running the show this evening luv. Just relax and let your  _little honeybee_  take care of you.”

 

Sherlock quirked a small grin at John’s use of his secret pet name for her. He would die if anyone knew about it, but he didn’t have time to dwell, as John stared holes through him. “Oh, I see you really do love lingerie.” John admired the bulge in Sherlock’s bespoke trousers, and used his chair to slowly lower herself to her knees. “Better get those off, I’d hate to ruin a pair as lovely as these,” John murmured, manicured nails dragging along Sherlock’s thighs.

Sherlock let out a choked groan, as his hands flew to his belt and flies, undoing them in record time. John made a delighted noise and raised eyebrows, when Sherlock freed his prick. “That’s a good boy. Now rub it.” She praised him gently, as his enormous hands stroked the long and lean member, from base to tip. Sherlock’s cock was slightly moist with pre-cum, and it throbbed visibly.

 

John licked her lips, leaned forward, and enveloped his cock till it slammed into the back of her throat, and she began sucking strongly.

“FUUUUUCK!” Sherlock shouted, unprepared for the luscious warmth that enveloped him. John had deep throated him before, but never that fast. Sherlock had to search his Mind Palace for dull images to flood his thoughts, otherwise he wasn’t going to last a minute longer.

 

“John, tls-s-s-top ... “ he lisped breathily.

John pulled off wetly, with that obscene pop, universally known as a ‘mid-blow job disappointment.’

“What’s wrong Sherlock?” John asked, the picture of concern.

“I want to fuck you, but I can’t wait to prepare you, we’ll have t-”

“Stop.” She interrupted his speech, with raised eyebrows, “What do you think I was doing in the bedroom for so long?”

Sherlocks eyes widened, as realization of what she had done, hit him full force. The bedroom was where they kept the lube and toys, and she had made brilliant use of her time. “I love you John Watson,” he said to her resolutely.

John fluttered her pale lashes demurely at her boyfriend, “I love you too Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Sherlock pulled her up and into his lap, and lavished her with kisses, worshipping her with caresses, and soft nips. He suckled her pulse points and licked his way along her neck, while she eased her legs around his waist, and scratched along his back. Sherlock reached around, and slid his hands down to her perfect ass, grabbing a firm cheek in each hand, and squeezing. He whispered into the silken hollow of her neck, “Realistically, how many minutes will it take for me to release you from this… outfit?”

 

“No time at all- if you rip it…” she replied in a naughty tone.

Sherlock growled, as he tore into the delicate fabric, ripping it apart from her lower back on down to her knees. Releasing her pert bum and revealing a slim lavender thong, Sherlock thumbed it aside, as he brushed over the glass plug he found nestled wetly inside John. He twirled it, pulling a restrained moan from his lover.

 

“You are brilliant.” Sherlock confessed.

“I know.” John smiled shyly. She leaned back into Sherlock’s strong arms so he could continue tearing the lace in front. Once she was exposed, John pushed Sherlock’s oversized hands out of the way, and wrapped them around the arms of the chair. “Hang on luv.” John instructed before she pulled her ladycock out of the lavender panties. When she gave it a few quick strokes, Sherlock’s eyes went wide at the sight of its small but thick appearance, and visibly struggled to keep his hands off his girlfriend. 

 

“Alright Love, I think I’ve teased you enough, why don’t we lose the toy, mmm?”

“Thank you.” Sherlock looked relieved as he gently freed the plug, and held it out to her for further instructions.

John whimpered at the loss, “Get rid of it. I don’t need it- I’ve got you.” She purred, and Sherlock quickly tossed it behind them.

 

John tightened her arms around Sherlocks neck, and her legs around his waist. “Sherlock stand up.” Without hesitation Sherlock stood up from the chair, his pants dropped loose around his ankles, and John canted her hips so her ladycock throbbed wetly between them.

“Sherlock, grab my ass.” Sherlock obeyed swiftly, earning him another morsel of praise as he shoved his arms under her knees, and grabbed her butt again. This time, he spread her wide-open as he knew she loved the sensation. He then rubbed his pulsing cock along her underside. He gently slid it forward until it was pushed up between her butt cheeks.

“No. Sorry luv, the time for teasing is over. I want you inside me.” John demanded.

 

Sherlock’s pupils blew out with lust, and with one fluid motion, he shifted his angle, and pushed the head of his now rock hard cock into her.

“Oh God yes,” John sighed, and Sherlock moved to ease himself deeper.

“Hang on luv, don’t move...yet” she cautioned.

Sherlock stood stock still, sweat beads forming on his brow as he struggled to heed her commands.

“Okay. I’m ready. Fuck me Sherlock, fuck me now!”

  
Sherlock felt as if time had slowed down, as he slowly pushed his hips up, and pulled John close, until he was fully seated inside of her. He paused when his balls hit Johns soft bottom, enjoying every exquisite moment of being deep inside the love of his life.

“Sherlock!” John threated, “I said fuck me!” Time speed back up, and Sherlock started a smooth rhythm that he knew they both enjoyed (79% of the time according to his data). Sherlock bucked, and John bounced on his cock with an excited, “yes, baby, or good boy, or a fuck” at each snap of hips. Sherlock was already so close to orgasm, but he didn’t want to finish before his lover, so he grunted in frustration, and held back.

 

“I love having you inside me Sherlock, it feels so fu-fucking good.” John moaned, and brought one of her hands from his neck to her ladycock. “Unf. Close baby. Oh Sherlock you good fucking boy. I’m so ahhhhh… I’m so fucking close, don’t stop, don’t stop, cum with me, hang on, cum with me!” She pleaded, as she rubbed herself faster, and Sherlock was more than happy to oblige.

 

Though it took all of Sherlock’s energy to keep her elevated, his mind was clear. He continued his steady thrusts, and held back his release. All other thoughts were shoved out to make room for his efforts to please the amazing woman he was fucking into oblivion.

 

He loved the sounds escaping from John’s mouth, as they were no longer clear words, especially when Sherlock reached her prostate. It made John dig her nails into his hot skin, much to Sherlock’s delight. Sherlock knew that they would actually climax as the same time today, and with one last burst of speed, Sherlock thrust in and out of John like a man possessed.

 

He was, as usual, correct, and the two of them orgasmed simultaneously- and it was loud. Sherlock came with a strained yet wordless yelp, and John shuddered at the sensation of Sherlocks hot semen pulsing inside her, “YES OH GOD YES!” John yelled. Apparently forgetting about their non-housekeeping neighbor, as her ladycock squirted unto both of their stomachs, though hers was still protected by the hard corset.

“John, my John,” Sherlock murmured over and over into John’s ear, until he was spent. Sherlocks knees gave out, and his now limp cock slipped loose from John, when they both fell into a heap of limbs on the chair.

 

“Damn luv, that was bloody fantastic” John marveled at her flushed and sweaty boyfriend beneath her.

“Agreed. And there is so much data I need to record on the spreadsheet!”  
“Sherlock stop. Can I just enjoy this for a moment before you run off to record this new data? Please?”  
“Oh. Yes, of course. Rest. Um…we are a mess, how about a warm bath in a bit?”

“Mmmm...sounds perfect, thank you luv. John settled her head into the crook of Sherlock’s neck, as the rest of her limp body curled around him, heavy and sated. They remained unmoving for a long while, reveling in the post-orgasmic haze. Even though they were sticky, it was a joyful sensation for them both.

Sherlock inspected the beautiful and amazing woman with a gentle hand down her back and smiled to himself. He had utterly destroyed the extravagantly expensive lingerie, and John was even missing a shoe.

“Well, it appears as if some additional online shopping must be done.”

John leaned back to appraise the damage, and the two laughed joyfully into one another, sharing this private moment, and etching it permanently- into their hearts.  

 

 


End file.
